1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for preventing and/or separation foreign objects from the air intake of a turbine engine. In particular, this invention relates in general to a single/multiple guard(s)/cap(s) and/or screen(s) with engine shaft apparatus and/or pole. Extensions/rods can be laced, for example, fixed/secured, adhered, positioned and/or attached to the guard(s)/cap(s) and/or screen(s); as well as to the engine shaft extension(s) and/or pole apparatus, and/or rotational systems. The rotational system(s)—functions with complete, pivot and/or partial movement (for example) for gas separation, for the nacelle/air inlet of numerous jet engines, turbojet, turboprop and turboshaft engines such as aircraft and power plants or the like. The addition of the centrifuge chamber/manifold particle collector with rotational system(s) would further add security means without limiting engine thrust.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Problems are caused by ingestion of foreign objects into the nacelle/air inlet of engines; this problem has been previously known and recognized, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,695,074; 2,931,460; 2,944,631; 2,969,941; 3,121,545; 3,148,043; 3,426,981; 3,521,431; 3,616,616; 3,766,719; 3,832,086; 3,871,844; 4,149,689; 4,265,646; 4,617,028; 4,833,879; 5,046,458 and 5,411,224, all hereby incorporated by reference. However, such systems are known to limit engine thrust thus solving one problem and creating another. Since jet engines, turbojet, turboprop and/or turboshaft aircraft operate in environments where foreign objects cannot be controlled or removed, solutions must be found in order to solve this problem. Numerous aircraft have reported such problems with foreign objects, yet constructive solutions have not been previously found. Such problems with ingestion of foreign objects to engines causes damage in the compressor stage and to other portions of the engine. Such engine damage is immediate by partial or complete engine thrust surmounting to impairment of aircraft's flying ability. Since many of the systems used in aircraft are limited in function of engine capability, for example, two engines, such limitation can be detrimental and/or fatal. The possible ingestion of foreign objects in engines during or shortly after aircraft take-off (ascending) and or aircraft landing (descent) can be grave consequence.
The advent of gas turbine helicopters and other vehicles take-off and landing with VTOL/VSTOL aircraft, foreign matter-particles are also of grave concert. Helicopters and other VTOL/VSTOL aircraft are also especially suited for certain low altitude missions on both land and sea, including combat support, search and rescue, and ant-submarine warfare; this foreign particle matter leaves the aircraft in a grave situation. Therefor, it is desirable to provide means as a guard and a particle collector for such conditions to ensure safety.